


The Death Cure

by Lia_Lia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Maze Runner : the death cure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 14:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19359079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lia_Lia/pseuds/Lia_Lia
Summary: Draco discovers muggle TV - or at least that what Harry thinks.





	The Death Cure

“How could you do this to me? I thought I could trust you!  
-Don’t you think you’re a little bit overeating, honey?  
-Don’t honey me! You betrayed me!  
-I betrayed you?  
-You did! You knew it was going to happen, didn’t you? You knew and still…!  
-Draco they are not real!  
-Not real?” Draco usual pale skin had turned shades redder and he was breathing quickly, his hands flying as he repressed himself for screaming. “We saw them, Harry! They were right in front of us! We saw them dying!  
-Draco calm down! They are not real! It’s just people acting. They only pretended to die.  
-How can you pretend to die? I saw people dying, I know what it looks like!”  
Suddenly there was no more screaming in the little flat Harry rented in muggle London. For a few seconds, Draco’s cries seemed to be the only sound on earth as Harry felt his own heart shattering.   
“Love…” was all Harry found to say as he walked the few steps separating him from his boyfriend, taking him in a tight hug. “I promise you, it was all fictive. A play like in the theatre. All the actors are fine, honey, I promise you.” He murmured, slowly sitting them on the floor as Draco’s body couldn’t stop shaking. “They all are fine.” He repeated in his lover hair, kissing softly his forehead until the sobs started to quiet. He knew it has nothing to do with the movie anymore, or maybe it still had, but he didn’t care. It was supposed to be a nice day, watching movies snuggled against each other on the couch as the rain keep pouring down. He had shown television to Draco and had often found him napping in front of a documentary; he should have guessed he wouldn’t understand it wasn’t another one. But as they watched the first two movies of the saga during the week, he had taken Draco’s reaction as a sign of his entertainment on the story, not as a sign of his misunderstanding. He too has shared a tear when Chuck had died and felt the adrenaline as the little group ran away from the Cranks, feeling hope as they crossed the desert in order to find the resistance.  
“I’m sorry, Harry.” He heard, faintly mumbled against his shirt.   
“It’s okay, love. It’s okay. I should’ve told you since the beginning. I should’ve understood sooner.  
-So Newt is really alive somewhere?” he asked, looking up to him and Harry couldn’t help held him a little bit tighter. His silver eyes were still red and his eyelashes still held some tears, but the hope in his eyes still carried the fear he’d been living up to.  
“The guy who plays him is.” he said softly. Taking out his phone, he easily found the latest update on his love life, offering it as a proof. “He’s still alive.  
-But Newt is still dead.” Draco stated, looking down again, burying his face in Harry’s shirt.  
“He’s not rea-  
-I know, I understood. He’s a character. They filmed the actors playing on stage and put them on the television. But someone writes it down, right? And that someone decided he had to die. And even if he’s not real, he’s dead now. They could have made him survive the Flare with Thomas blood, as they did with Brenda. But no. They decided that a what? seventeen years old boy had to die. That because he wasn’t immune to a disease which wrecked and defined his entire life he didn’t deserve to live. That his blood is finally all that matter despite everything he’s been through; that love doesn’t save anyone; that he didn’t deserve to get on the boat and live his own happy ever after. Who felt like writing this bullshit?  
-Draco, are we still talking about the movie?  
-Would it change something?   
-Yes. Because if we’re still talking about the movie, then I could tell you that the very end is in your hands. Nothing stops you from making him come back to life, just like they did with Gally.  
-What?  
-You could write the following. You can’t change what happened in real life but nothing can stop you from writing another ending to their story.  
-Do you think I could?  
-Definitely.”  
As Draco looked up to him again, the glimmer in his eyes was back but a smile shyly spread on his face. “I could make them live again.” He practically prayed before catching Harry’s lips.   
When he left his side and started looking for a piece of paper, Harry still didn’t know if his lover was going to write about Newt or someone else, and he knew that it didn’t matter.

**Author's Note:**

> I really had trouble accepting Newt death


End file.
